Even If I'm Not Reflected In Your Eyes
by Blububu
Summary: Green quiero decirle sus sentimientos a Red, pero antes debe pensar bien las cosas camino a el "hogar" de Red. Originalshipping. Asco de resumen pero denle una oportunidad


Este song-fic está inspirado en la canción de Kaito "Even If I'm Not Reflected In Your Eyes" escrita por Team Kamiuta. Aqui les dejo un link de la canción :3 watch?v=Ng9Nz4QvB9c *retirar paréntesis* Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece blablabla No se diga mas asi que a leer~

**~Even If I'm Not Reflected In Your Eyes~**

_Decirle "me gustas" a la persona que te gusta es seguir dandole tu corazón a ellos.  
Quién sabía que era algo que daba miedo, eso es algo doloroso._

Green se dirigía hacia la casa de Red, o más bien a la cueva que Red actualmente consideraba su hogar. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no iba a visitarlo, no porque no quisiera, sino que siendo un líder de gimnasio no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Se dirigía hacia la cueva en un paso lento y torpe, se había dicho a si mismo que hoy sería el día en que por fin le confesaría sus sentimientos Red, así es, es castaño se encontraba perdidamente enamorada mejor amigo y rival, quería que el supiera, quería entregarle todo su corazón a Red, la razón por la cual no lo había hecho hasta ahora era por su estúpido orgullo, ese maldito orgullo que no le permitía expresar sus sentimientos con total sinceridad, se sentía como un idiota cobarde, aunque tampoco iba a negar que la idea del rechazo se le hacia un tanto dolorosa y aterradora, podía soportarlo, pero el que su frágil ego sea lastimado no.

_La nieve comenzó a caer, ¿verdad?  
Después de que lo notara mi cabeza estaba siempre llena con tu voz, tu cara, y olor.  
Realmente, ¿cuándo comenzó a ser así?_

Seguía caminando de una manera lenta pero un tanto más seguro que antes, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a nevar, por un momento considero la idea de regresar, pues se encontraba más cerca de su hogar que el de Red, pero la rechazo, no iba a dar vuelta atrás, no ahora que por fin logro reunir el valor necesario.

Comenzó a pensar en la forma en la que se lo diría, imaginándose su rostro al momento de decirle lo que sentía. Antes de darse cuenta en su mente estaba repleta de imágenes de Red, todas eran posibles formas de cómo reaccionaría ante su confesión, podía imaginarse a la perfección su rostro, su voz y hasta incluso su olor, en definitiva su imaginación funcionaba mucho mejor cuando de Red se trataba, no recordaba desde hace cuanto que el azabache se había convertido en todo su mundo.

Empezó a caminar más rápido, pues la nieve comenzaba a caer en mayores cantidades que antes, se apresuro aun mas, pues si la nevada continuaba a ese ritmo acabaría enterrado bajo la nieve.

_El solo escuchar unas pocas palabras tuyas deja a mi corazón fuera de servicio realmente me agota, pero solo esa voz fluye en mis oídos esos sentimientos son los que ellos llaman._

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba frente la "casa" de Red, podía ver su silueta, así que se acerco aun mas para entrar a refugiarse en ella.

Al entrar Red lo miro con ojos sorprendidos y su sorpresa aumento al ver que detrás de Green una nevada comenzaba a transformarse en una gran ventisca.

-El tiempo no es bueno - dijo el chico de ojos carmesí de una manera desinteresada-deberías quedarte hasta que mejore – esta vez se pudo notar un tanto de vergüenza en su voz, pero Green esta tan concentrado pensando lo melodiosa que eso escuchaba su voz que no lo noto.

La voz de Red era como algún tipo de hechizo que hacía que el corazón de Green comenzara a acelerarse de una sobrehumana, aquella voz solo conseguía despertar más los sentimientos de Green que lo hacían ponerse aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

_Ah, es verdad, estoy enamorado de tí pero poniéndolo en palabras es increíblemente aterrador.  
Querida, en tus ojos ¿Cuan importante en ellos soy?_

Green se estaba bastante distraído y muy callado, por lo general cuando iba a visitarlo se ponía bastante charlatán, contándole una serie de trivialidades, pero esta vez ni una sola palabra salía de su boca, era como si con mirar a Red fuera escusa suficiente para quedarse ahí sentado sobre la nieve todo el día.

En su mente una serie de pensamientos surgían y todos tenían como protagonista a Red.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el de los ojos carmesí, con una gran duda en su cabeza, ¿Qué tan importante era él para Red?

_Mi suspiro se vuelve un aliento blanco.  
Las nubes borrosas se aclaran.  
En algún lugar, debajo de este interminable cielo estrellado,  
¿qué estás haciendo, en que estas pensando? ¿En quién estas pensando?_

Dio un gran suspiro, se sentía como un gran idiota al quedarse ahí totalmente callado, dirigió su mirada hacia a fuera, el cielo se comenzaba a aclarar, eso significado que podía marcharse en cuanto quisiera, pero lo que menos le gustaba era separarse de Red sabiendo que no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de tener a Red a pocos metros de distancia de él, lo sentía a kilómetros, como si el gran silencio y frivolidad de Red fuera quien los estuviese separando.

Lo miro nuevamente, siempre que lo veía tenia la misma expresión en el rostro, una expresión totalmente serena, a veces se pregunta qué era lo hacía Red en esa cueva, no había ningún medio con el cual distraerse.

Por su expresión se podría llegar a creer que estaba pensando.

¿Qué es en lo que tanto piensa Red?

¿En quién está pensando?

Esa clase de preguntas inundaban la mente del castaño

_Solo eres un amigo, no? no?  
¿No es suficiente?  
Así trato de engañarme a mí mismo, pero es inútil, no?_

Ahora se preguntaba si era lo correcto confesársele, al final solo son amigos, muy buenos amigos de hecho, acaso es capaz de romper esta hermosa amistad solo por su fantasía romántica, su amistad debería de ser suficiente para poder estar bien.

Mentira, ya no podía seguir engañándose así mismo con la absurda idea de verlo solo como amigos, ya es inútil, no se puede engañar al corazón.

_Quiero saber más_

Green quiere saber todo del azabache, no, en realidad lo que quiere es monopolizarlo, que sea suyo y de nadie más.

Tras a ver pensando en esta idea se dio cuenta de lo absurda que era, el amor lo hace cada más idiota.

_Después de todo  
Ah, es verdad, estoy  
enamorado de tí  
al punto de que  
no siento nada más que amor por tí  
duele  
Querida, tus ojos,  
en el futuro que ves,  
estoy yo?_

La cabeza ya le dolía, todas esas preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco, ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?, la verdad es que no le sucedía nada, lo que en realidad pasaba es que estaba enamorado, terriblemente enamorado de su mejor amigo, al punto de solo sentir amor por y nada más. Le dolía bastante, ¿Cómo era que el amor podía llegar a causarle tanto dolor?

Volvió a ver Red, miro en sus ojos, ¿Qué era lo que él veía en su futuro? ¿En él se encontraba Green?

_Mi suspiro se vuelve un aliento blanco  
Ah, ya veo, estoy enamorado de tí  
No puedo mentirle más a este corazón  
Querida, a tus ojos  
le gusto? le gusta alguien?_

Suspiro de una manera pesada, tenía tantas preguntas y ni una solo respuesta, el amor lo volvía loco.

Ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, despejo su mente de todas las preguntas dejando solo las más importantes:

¿Acaso él le gusta a Red?

¿Red tiene alguien que le guste?

_Esto es, por supuesto, un camino iluminado por la nieve_

Se levanto decidido, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Red, al verlo de laguna forma se sintió más relajado, como si un camino lo guiara a Red. Era un camino iluminado por la nieve.

_Si te dijera mis sentimientos, el que me gustas,  
y me encontrará con tus sentimientos  
¿Sería capaz de aceptar la respuesta  
no importa cuál sea?_

A este punto ya le daba igual si era rechazado, se dirigió de manera firme hacia Red, se acerco lo suficiente a el para poder ver su aliento blanco a causa del frío, el azabache se sorprendió pero no hizo nada simplemente quería saber que era lo que trataba de hacer Green.

Por fin dio el paso, lo abrazo de una manera un tanto desesperada pero cariñosa, se acero a su oído y susurro- Te amo, Red- al fin lo había dicho sintió como si un gran peso de hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros.

Red se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero luego de pensar unos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad para el azabache correspondió el abrazo sumergiendo su rostro en el hombro de Green.

-Yo también- dijo finalmente Red, Green sintió una enorme felicidad, una como nunca antes sintió en su vida.

Green separo a Red un poco de él, acerco sus rostros y lo beso. Este beso marcaba el fin de su amistad, pero también el comienzo de su nueva relación, la relación de dos personas que se aman, ahora eran amantes.

**Fin**

**Gracias por haber leido~**

**Déjenme un comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho como escritora y me motiva bastante, un comentario purfavor~ *pone cara de eevee abandonado***

**Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal disfruto mucho de escribir de estos dos :'3 simplemente me encantan c:**

**See ya~**


End file.
